Conventionally, various kinds of technologies for cutting out a region of an object such as a detection target person from a captured image have been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for detecting moving objects in an image captured by a camera with a fisheye lens and cutting out a circumscribed quadrangle region of each of the detected moving objects. In addition, Patent Literature 2 describes a technology for treating detected people that are detected in a captured image and that have distances between each other that are less than a threshold value as the same group, and cutting out an image along a frame surrounding the same group.